King Arc's Blade
by Shadow Joestar
Summary: Jaune Arc was just a seven-year-old boy when he lost his parents and got separated from his seven sisters, he was saved by a man named Owen Slayer who takes him in and raised by his wife Cattleya. 10 years later Jaune is ready to set out for Beacon Academy to become a Huntsman and will face many challenges ahead, both the Grimm and suddenly gaining a harem! Lemon. Milf. Adventure.
1. Chapter 1

**Slayer Family Fated Meeting with an Arc Son**

In a deep forest where it's mostly very quiet with few birds on some tree branches minding their own business probably thinking about worms and their families, but suddenly a loud noise erupted by a fallen tree from nearby that scared the birds as they fly away from the noise. At to where the tree is, there is a man with an axe in his hands chopping it down to the right size for him to carry, once finish wiped the sweat off his forehead.

"Okay, I think this tree should be enough for some firewood." The large man said.

He's about almost 6 feet tall, has long black hair that goes down to his neck and blue eyes. He wears black-furred pants with orange hip-guards, matching boots and small cape that goes over his right should and has a bandana with red and white triangle patterns. He has a long brown strap around his chest and has a gold band on his upper left arm.

"Now, time to get this home." The man said, but just as he was about to move the log with his bare hand, he heard a crying sound.

"Huh, what was that?" The man asked and hold his hand to his ear to listen to the sound more.

"_HEEELLLLLP?!"_

The crying sound came off again as it echoes through the woods, listening to the sound carefully the man figured out what is making that noise.

"That's… a woman screaming, it could be that a family is somewhere in these woods?" The man asked himself.

"It sounds like it's coming from that direction, but that area is where the Grimm lurks around the most and, there must be some Grimm attacking them!" The man worried, decided that the firewood can wait and ran off to the direction where the baby crying is coming from.

The hulky man ran as fast as he could dodging some trees, hoping, praying to the Heavens that the family are okay and haven't been killed by the Grimm yet.

However, he'll soon find out that fate can be a cruel mistress to the lives of others.

The crying of the woman is getting louder which means he's getting closer hopefully the family are is okay as he saw something through some of the trees, and heard the woman scream again he quickly sprint into the opening and gasps upon seeing the woman mostly likely the one who made that scream is laying on the floor while holding a small boy wrapped her arms probably the mother. The man became extremely angry when he saw three Beowulfs slowly making their way to the mother and her baby, these literally soulless creatures are about to kill them, but not on his watch.

"Hey!" The man shouted holding onto his axe tightly while getting the black wolves' attention away from the mother and baby.

"Why don't you little puppies come and chew something more meaty like me?" The man gestured the Beowulfs to come at him.

The three monster butts took this as a challenge and howls to the sky as their way of saying they accept the challenge before charging at the large-muscle man to be their next prey in place for the mother and her baby.

Just as the one in the middle was about to pounce for the first attack, but suddenly it found a hand on its boned-face and got slammed right into the ground and the head got immediately crushed upon impact then the black wolf body disappeared in a quick black smoke. The two other Beowulf look at the now dead fellow Grimm and look at the man.

"Oh, did I forgot to mention I'm a Huntsman, how rude of me for not introducing myself." The man said sarcastically as he smirks.

"The name's Owen Slayer, I'm also known as the "Dragon Slayer" even though I only slain two dragons Grimm, it was still a feat no other Huntsmen or Huntresses could accomplish and compare from them to you guys…" The man now known as Owen Slayer paused his sentence as he stretches his arms a bit.

"It'll be like beating up small, helpless, savage puppy dogs." Owen mocked.

The two Beowulf growls in ager at the human for comparing them to weak little mutts and they launch at Owen to teach him a lesson, but they will soon discover the ones are going to learn the painful lesson are the black monster wolves themselves when Owen swings his axe down to one on its head and kick the other one away. Owen lifts the axe along with the dead Beowulf before slamming it back to the ground making it disintegrated, the other Beowulf that was kicked away came back for another attempt to kill him only to meet its fate when Owen side swing-slice the head off.

Making a quick looking of the area to see if there are any more Grimm close by, but lucky for him there aren't a single Grimm in sight and ran toward the mother still holding the baby.

"Hey, are you okay?" Owen asked, kneeling down and gentle lifting her up a little.

"Thank you…" The mother said with a weak smile.

Owen checks the woman's condition and his worst fear of the situation has just been realized, there are three large clawed marks on her back he can feel with his hand and he can tell they are deep and she loss a lot of blood, meaning she doesn't have much time left.

"Damn it, If I have come here sooner then you could've survived." Owen blamed himself for not realizing it sooner back when he was getting firewood.

"Do not worry, I protected my precious son and that's all that matters." The mother said looking at her son seeing without a scratch which she's glad.

"I'm Nichole Arc." The mother introduced herself.

"Owen Slayer." Owen responded and look at the little boy.

"How old is he?" Owen asked.

"Just seven-years-old, I hope my daughters are okay too." The mother worried.

"Daughters?"

"Seven daughters, we and my husband were going on our camping trip, but we suddenly got attacked by this strange man with a scorpion tail. It was soon we discovered he killed a man with silver eyes saying it was for his "Dark Goddess"." Nichole started explaining what happened.

"(A man with a scorpion tail killed a silver-eyed warrior, I need to inform Ozpin about this.)" Owen thought, he can also tell the mother is putting out every strength she has left to still alive for a little while longer.

"My husband tried to confront the scorpion man, but he got killed by poison from the stinger and we caught his "interest" to kill us. Me and my daughters ran then the Beowulfs came after us as we got separated." Nichole sudden coughed blood.

"Please, don't talk anymore, maybe I can still get help for you." Owen said, trying to think of any idea to help the mother, but they all lead to failure.

"It's alright, my time is almost up, but I would like to make one last request if you please?" Nichole asked.

"…What is it?" Owen asked, willing to do the woman's dying wish.

"I hope that my daughters survive and made it out of the forest, but I fear they are long gone to search by now, so please…" Nichole lifted her unconscious son up to the man despite the struggling.

"Take my son, raise him to be strong and loving to others, and if he wishes to become a Huntsman then train him to be one." Nichole asked.

Owen raise a hand toward the boy gentle stroking his cheek and his blonde hair, smiling to see the boy made it through the ordeal without a scratch on him but he also fears that the boy will not like hearing the news of his mother very much.

"He's wonderful, what's his name?" Owen asked as he lets the baby hold his finger.

"Jaune Arc." Nichole answered as her eyes started to go blurry.

"He's wonderful, my wife Cattleya would love to care for him, and I promise to search for your daughters as well and if I ever see that scorpion man someday… I will avenge you and your husband in the name of the Slayer family!" Owen determined.

"Thank you, now I leave Jaune in your… care…" Nichole took her last words and her hands drop lifeless. Her eyes became colorless and all that remains is a smile on her face.

Nichole has died in Owen's arm, his spirit feels crushed for not living a life from the creatures of the Grimm like any other Hunters would feel when they couldn't save a life. However, his sadness quickly change to hope he looks down at Jaune as he made a promise to the Arc mother to raise him as his own and train him to become strong too, he looks back at the dead woman and gentle use his hand to close her eyes.

"Come on, let's go to you to your new home." Owen said as he stands up with the baby in one arm and gentle carrying the dead mother in the other, walking his way back home.

**(Slayer Home)**

Inside a large wooden-metal house, a woman is sitting on a stool as she hammers down to a bright burning metal rod as sparks flies every time she strikes down the metal as light shines on her glasses.

"Okay, the shape is done, now just need to cool it down." The woman put the burning metal rod into a bucket of cold water which caused steam to come out, after a few minutes to cool-down time she pulls it out revealing it to be a shiny silver dagger that almost resembles a katana.

"Perfect, I believe that's enough for today." The woman smiled as she puts the dagger on the wall and wiped off the sweat with a small towel.

She is a muscular, mature looking woman having ivory-colored skin, black hair in a ponytail with a pink flow design stripe and a left bang that covers most of her forehead, blue eyes behind spectacles and she is extremely voluptuous. The most distinguishing feature of the woman is her enormous bust, probably world record. She wears a purple bra with shoulder stripes attachment with wing-like design and a big stripe around her back, purple collar-neck with yellow outline, a belt with brown bags on the side that also hooked on her dark red stockings, two different long dark-purple gloves that goes over the elbows: the left is a full glove with a metal backhand while the right is fingerless with an arm gauntlet. And wears boots with leather at the top close to the kneecaps, the bottom is brown, and the foot part has metal armor. Breasts sizes: Q-cup.

"Hmm, Owen sure is taking his time with the firewood." The woman noticed the time that her husband went out.

"Cattleya!" Owen called out.

"Owen, I was beginning to worry about" But Cattleya gasped when she saw Owen carrying the woman and a boy.

"What happened?" Cattleya asked.

"…Grimm happened." Owen said sad, that was all Cattleya to understand what happened.

"And those two…" Cattleya worried if these two in Owen's arm survived or not.

"The boy, Jaune Arc is fine, but the mother Nichole… she didn't make it." Owen informed sadly. He also explained the promise he made to Nichole to take Jaune in.

"I'll take the boy to the guest room." Cattleya offered to take Jaune.

"Thank you, I'm… I'm going to burry Nichole." Owen said, it's the least he can do for her.

Cattleya laid Jaune on the bed checking any condition on his body, but to her relief she found no scratches or claw marks on him.

"She must've protected him with everything she got, that's the kind of mother I want to become." Cattleya commented.

She heard a soft moaning seeing Jaune moving his head a little as he is starting to wake up.

"What happened?" Little Jaune asked.

"You were attacked by Grimm, but my husband was able to save you." Cattleya answered.

"Grimm?" Jaune confused at first, but then he started to remember everything with his dad being kill and being chase by those big bad wolves. The last part before he went unconscious was being in his mom's arms and one of the wolves slashed at her back.

"Mom, where she is? Is she okay?" Jaune asked worry for his mother.

Cattleya didn't answer because she didn't know how to break the news to the boy that his mother is died while protecting him, it was something no child should have to suffer with the loss of a parent but she knew this world is dark and cruel with Grimm and other bad people doing such terrible things like this. But she also knew that she couldn't bring herself to lie to Jaune either.

"I'm sorry, but… I'm afraid my husband couldn't save your mother." Cattleya revealed the painful truth.

Just as she predicted, Jaune didn't take the news well for he can tell she's telling the truth and tears started to steam down his cheek as he let a out a painful crying while calling out his mom. Acting on instinct, Cattleya brings Jaune up to her face level for a comforting hug wrapping her arms around him as she lets Jaune cry all over her right shoulder, seeing a young innocent boy who just learned that his mom is dead is painful for Cattleya as she begins to cry too.

Outside the house, Owen is just about finish digging up a grave for Nichole's corpse and heard the crying as he looks up at the second-floor window, this was telling him that his wife has delivered the bad news. Hearing the boy cry have brought sad tears in his eyes too, he knew that he couldn't change the past even if there was a semblance that could go back in time, all he could right now is give Nichole Arc a proper funeral and raise Jaune into a strong young man. He'll call someone he knows who can help sent the soul off in peace later.

Owen lifts the body and gently put it down in the human size hole then starts putting the dirt in to buried her, every dirt he throws down makes him feel the mother's spirit seeing the smile.

Once that was done, Owen went back inside the house to the guest room seeing Cattleya pulling the bed cover over Jaune.

"He cried himself to sleep, it's going to leave a mentally scar on him." Cattleya informed knowing Owen is here.

"It will heal in time and we must do what we can do help him, but the rest is up to him." Owen stated, kneeling next to his wife.

"I never thought we be parents sooner than what we talked about after graduating from Beacon last year." Cattleya said nervous.

"What's this, is the Great "Giant" Slayer Cattleya afraid of one little boy." Owen joked causing her to giggle.

"Says the "Dragon" Slayer who was sweating like a pig at the wedding and sink like one too." Cattleya joked back, and they both laugh together but they quickly quiet themselves so they wouldn't wake up Jaune and quietly exit the room.

"Starting tomorrow, we're going to have son." Owen pointed out.

"Yes, we'll help him be a strong man with a big heart of gold! For Nichole and her husband!" Cattleya nodded.

From the sad moment they had with Jaune and Nichole's death, was replaced with new hope of having a son of their own even though he is not by blood, but they didn't care about that because they made a vow and they're going to keep it until Jaune becomes his own man believing he has a big future ahead.

Cattleya and Owen look at Jaune one last time before closing the door and headed off to bed.

* * *

**KO a new story is born and hope you all enjoy it!**

**This is a new crossover idea that I'm sure most of you never thought of or didn't think it would work until I decided to make it happen, a RWBY crossover with Queen's Blade to make this more exciting of adventures and sexy for you all to enjoy if you know what I mean.**

**Here we have Jaune losing his mom and dad and being separate from his sisters by the Grimm and the scorpion guy which I can only guess one crazy for that, he was rescued by Owen Slayer which I decided the last name since it was never revealed in the Queen's Blade series. Now we'll see how Jaune's like will be like when being raised by a married couple of Hunters and blacksmiths to be a strong Huntsman and get himself some ladies too.**

**KO comment, favorite, and follow through of how this new story will go!**


	2. Chapter 2

**Family Bond Stronger than Blood**

"Alright, Jaune, let's go gather some firewood." Owen said as he waits for his new adopted son outside the house.

"Coming, dad!" Jaune responded as he runs out to see with Owen.

"Hold on, hold on, let me check if you have everything before going into the woods." Cattleya stopped Jaune checking on his backpack.

"Now, Jaune, remember to listen to your father and stay very close to him while in the woods, and don't upset any squirrels." Cattleya said.

"Okay, mom." Jaune nodded.

It's been a little over two months since Jaune's family was killed by pack of wolf Grimm and was rescued by Owen then taking him to his home being cared by his wife Cattleya, it took them a few days to calm down the boy as they did their best to comfort him and ask if he's okay with him being their adopted child. Jaune was shocked at first that he's going to be in a different family as he felt alone, but Owen and Cattleya assured that his old family will always be in his heart and promised to do their best to help him get through the toughness in life. After a little more thinking Jaune decided to accept the Slayer couple as his new parents and became known as Jaune Arc Slayer, keeping the Arc in the name to honor his old family.

"And Owen, make sure you don't take Jaune too far into the woods and make sure there aren't any Grimm around." Cattleya said to her husband.

"Don't worry, honey, I'll be sure to keep Jaune safe and he knows if there are any Grimm in sight."

"I keep myself calm and when hide somewhere when he fights them." Jaune finished Owen's sentence as he walks a little ahead of him.

"I see, Jaune's a smart kid. We'll be fine." Owen assured following the young boy.

"Okay, you two have a good time." Cattleya waved goodbye to them.

"Now, perhaps I should get back to work on that order." Cattleya turned to the blacksmith workshop.

Jaune and Owen are seen walking through the woods together as they stay close together for the Huntsman to keep an eye on his son so that he doesn't get lost.

"So, how do we know which tree to cut down for the firewood?" Jaune asked.

"Well, you have to make sure the tree is easy to cut down like an oak, maple, ash, birch and hickory. And you have to make sure there aren't any little animals living in those trees, don't want to hurt them." Owen explained the basic of wood cutting.

"Because we only hurt the Grimm." Jaune added.

"That's right." Owen nodded. They walk around for a bit longer until Own spotted a good-looking tree to cut down.

"Ah, this one will do." Owen said as they walk to the tree.

"It looks smaller than the other ones." Jaune pointed out.

"Yes, Jaune, everything in life may be the same but they all come in all different shapes and sizes and we people including the Faunus." Owen explained as he checks for a soft spot to cut the tree.

"Dad, I saw some people hate Faunus because they're different and called them freaks, why do people hate Faunus so much?" Jaune asked.

"Sometimes Jaune, the people are just afraid of thins they don't understand like why the Faunus are born with an animal trait and have extra abilities than others. To me, they're all idiots for letting out that hate." Owen sighed, he knows there are some humans and Faunus getting along, but he also knows that the Faunus are having a hard time being fully accepted because of a certain group.

"And that hate draws in the Grimm?" Jaune asked again.

"Yep, we really don't know where the Grimm came from and why they're attacking us, but we do know is that they're dangerous and we Hunters must deal with them to protect others." Owen added.

"What about fighting against bad people?" Jaune asked curious.

"Well, that's different we…" Owen paused his sentence as he heard a small snap nearby.

"Dad?" Jaune wondered why his dad stop talking though he shushes Jaune to be quiet.

Owen carefully looks around through the other trees and saw something small and black running behind one tree to another.

"Jaune, get behind me, now." Owen ordered as he slowly raises his axe and Jaune doing what he said.

Owen narrow his eyes toward to the tree where the black thing hid and suddenly became out a Boarbatusk rolling like a ball out into the opening before unrolling itself and squealing fiercely at the two humans it has decided to make them its new prey to kill.

"A Boarbatusk, shouldn't be too much trouble." Owen said.

"Dad, behind us!" Jaune alerted pointing at three more Boarbatusk coming out.

"Four, that's quite the odd… for them facing against me. Jaune, when I give the word go and hide." Owen said as Jaune ready himself to run.

"Alright, let see where you little piggys go after I'm done with you." Owen taunted.

One Boarbatusk squeals in rage and roll charge at Owen who held it off with his bare hands, normally that would seriously hurt a person if they try to stop a Boarbatusk like that even to some Hunters with aura, but Owen is different.

With a mighty scream, Own threw the rolling black pig toward the other one on the left knocking it away.

"Now, Jaune!" Owen yelled. Jaune quickly ran to the opposite way of where the four Grimm pigs are and went behind a tree, peeking out a bit to see the fight.

One Boarbatusk starts rolling around Owen to confuses him before making an attack to the back, but Owen was able to see that coming as he quickly step aside to his left and grab one tusk to lift the black pig up and spins it around like a rag. He saw another pig Grimm trying to charge at him full speed, but the Huntsman use the one he's holding to smack it away crashing toward a tree and slams the one in his hand to the ground and then stomp his foot so hard it destroyed it.

"Wow!" Jaune amazed of seeing Owen fighting those Grimm and hoping he could train him to becoming a Huntsman like him one day as he wanted to be like that.

Then two Boarbatusk jump up and spin fast together attacking Owen on the back at the same as they believe this human can't handle the power of two Boarbatusk at once, Jaune gasps fearing that this would be the end of his new father but he soon notice that he's not even budging an inch.

"Oh, a massage, how nice of you." Owen smirked as he doesn't feel any pain from the two spinning attacks.

"In fact, I think that might've help with a little back problem I've been having, so thanks!" Owen leans back strong to push the two Boarbatusk off.

"But I'm afraid you guys are going to have to do a lot better than that to take Owen the Dragon Slayer." Owen said.

This time it was Owen's turn to charge as he pulls out the axe and grab one pig Grimm by the tusk and force it down to chop off the head, the other Boarbatusk was attempting to sneak attack on the man impaling him with its tusks but he easy grabs the tusks stopping the charging black pig in its tracks. The Boarbatusk struggles to break free from the human's grip on its horns, but Owen wouldn't let go as he prove that his strength is stronger and snaps the tusks off then stab them right in the eyes then kick it away.

Just when Owen thought that he got them all, one Boarbatusk that was smacked away earlier came out of a bush and try chop off his arm, but felt something big and sharp chop right through the middle of the face which is Owen killing the last one with his axe chopping on its head.

"Phew, now that's all of them." Owen sighed in relief.

"That was awesome, dad! You got them all!" Jaune cheered as he runs to him and Owen lifts him up.

"Indeed, I did, no Grimm is gonna mess with me or family." Owen laughed victory as he place Jaune on his shoulder.

"I'm happy to see you're still as strong as ever, Owen." A man said walking to them.

Owen turns around and gasps upon seeing a familiar man.

"Headmaster Ozpin!" Owen said.

Ozpin is a middle-aged man with tousled silver hair and thin brown eyes. He has a light complexion and sharp facial features. Interestingly, Ozpin has black eyebrows, suggesting that he may have had black hair when he was younger. He wears shaded glass spectacles and a small, purple, cross-shaped pin on the cowl around his neck. His outfit mainly consists of an unzipped black suit over a dark green, buttoned vest and green shirt. He also wears black trouser shoes and long, dark-green pants. He also has a cane in his hand holding like a staff or something.

"Please, no need to be so formal with me, I'm no longer your Headmaster and you're no longer my student." Ozpin stated.

"Right, sorry, force of habit." Owen chuckled.

"Dad, who is that?" Jaune asked.

"Jaune, this is Ozpin the Headmaster of one of the Hunter schools in Remnant, Beacon." Owen introduced.

"It is an honor to finally meet you Jaune, and I would like to say I'm sorry about what happened with your family." Ozpin greeted.

"Thank you for your concern, but now I'm happy with my new mommy and daddy!" Jaune smiled as he hugs Owen.

"So, I see, I'm kinda surprise to hear that you and Cattleya decided to have a child already." Ozpin commented.

"Well, things can happen in unexpected ways… even when they hurt someone." Owen stated.

"Yes, but we all learn some those mistakes to make ourselves better and hope to walk on a better path toward a bright future with everyone close to us. And we must never forget the past for it is a part of us accepting it will help us grow too." Ozpin lectured.

"You always did have the big words to say." Owen said before putting Jaune down.

"I take it you came here for a visit?" Owen guessed.

"That and something else, but why don't we talk about at your home after your get the firewood." Ozpin suggested.

"Oh, I almost forgot about that." Owen realized and quickly went to chop down the tree.

**(Slayer House)**

"When my husband said that someone we know has come to visit, I was kinda expecting Summer or the others from team STRQ but not the Headmaster himself." Cattleya said as she pours some tea in a cup for Ozpin.

"When I heard about a Grimm attack killing a family, it hurts me deeply that I couldn't do anything but I'm grateful that one survived and in the hands of good people like you two." Ozpin smiled before drinking the tea.

"You know, I rarely see you outside of Beacon ground and some say you never leave when you got the position." Owen mentioned.

"Even busy Headmasters like myself would like to take a break from all the work once and a while." Ozpin stated.

"So, how's Glynda doing these days and team STRQ?" Cattleya asked curious to how her old friends/seniors are doing right now.

"Glynda is my right-hand handling the school as much as she can and being strict with the students too." Ozpin talked about Glynda.

"Like a witch?" Owen joked which Ozpin laughs a bit.

"Yes, but she does have her moments on caring for the students in her own way. And as for Team STRQ… that's a bit complicated." Ozpin said confusing the married couple.

"Why, what happened?" Cattleya asked becoming a little worry.

"…Raven has betrayed us, returning to the bandit life and becoming leader of that tribe too." Ozpin informed.

"Oh no." Cattleya gasped.

"Damn it, I knew that woman was gonna be trouble one of these days." Owen slammed his fist on the table.

"Yes, even after showing the team and you two the truth, she finds our secret war hopeless and went back to her tribe to only care about it and strength over the weak." Ozpin sighed.

"That means she left Tai and their daughter alone, how could she do that?" Cattleya asked as she recall getting a letter from Tai about him and Raven being together and having a baby years ago.

"Worry not, Tai has moved on and is now married to Summer Rose and they have a daughter together too they named Ruby." Ozpin mentioned.

"Well, at least things are still good for them. What about Qrow, how's he doing?" Owen asked.

"Qrow is continuing to be my eyes in the sky and gathering every information he can get about our enemies." Ozpin answered.

"I see, hopefully he hasn't gotten himself in too much trouble." Owen said.

"I think you know how that's going." Ozpin pointed out and the three adults share a laugh.

"So, you have both thought about training Jaune in combat?" Ozpin asked.

"Well, we were thinking about it but not until later." Cattleya said.

"I see, I studied about Jaune's family being Huntsmen and his great-great grandfather was a hero in the Great War too. I believe would want to be like them when he gets older." Ozpin smiled.

"You really think Jaune has what it takes?" Owen asked.

"Owen, when I first saw the boy sitting on your shoulder, I saw great potential in him to be great Huntsman and I would like to have him train in my school when the time comes." Ozpin confessed shocking the parents.

"Well, I believe it's time for me to get going." Ozpin said as he looks at the time on his scroll.

"You sure you don't stay for dinner?" Cattleya offered.

"Thank you, but I'll have to settle with takeout orders. It was nice seeing you two again." Ozpin bowed before walking out the door.

"Just let us know if you need anything from us for the Secret Brotherhood." Owen said.

"And can you also please see if you can find Jaune's sisters? They got away from the Grimm attack." Cattleya asked.

"I will see if me and Qrow along with a few connections can pick up on anything about them. You all have a good night." Ozpin promised before leaving.

"Well, I guess we'll have to work Jaune hard when we start training him." Owen commented.

"You know, Owen, I've been thinking we should make sure Jaune won't be alone whenever we leave the house." Cattleya said as she walks to the oven and put on her cooking apron.

"Won't we need a babysitter for that?" Owen asked.

"No, I mean you and I giving him a sibling." Cattleya chuckled as she shakes her butt a little, Owen finally understands.

"That's sounds amazing, I'm sure Jaune would be thrill to have a new sibling though I hope it's a boy because his mom told about her seven daughters and I think Jaune has enough female in his family." Owen stated as he hugs his wife from behindand Cattleya laughs.

"First, we get use to having Jaune around and then we can start opening our baby factory." Cattleya suggested, then gasps when Owen squeeze one of her breast.

"Sorry, couldn't help myself." Owen chuckled before they kiss each other.

"Maybe we can have a little "fun" after dinner." Cattleya said.

* * *

**KO a new chapter is done and hope you all enjoy it!**

**It looks like Jaune is going to be a big brother soon and hope you like seeing Ozpin visiting the Slayer family while showing respect to Jaune knowing about his family and seeing the great potential in him, and hearing about Cattleya and Owen knowing team STRQ and being part of the Secret Brotherhood.**

**Next chapter will be a little timeskip of Jaune training with Owen and again to the main story.**

**KO comment, favorite, and follow through of how this story will go!**


	3. Chapter 3

**Arc-Slayer Knight's Adventure Begins Strong!**

Metal crashing sounds can be heard from within the woods, it is the sound of two swords clashing into each other as they are wield by Owen and an 10-year-old Jaune doing some combat training together.

"Good, keep a nice grip on the sword and swing it at the right amount you want to strike at your opponent otherwise you might use up more energy than you thought." Owen instructed as he blocks each of Jaune's strike.

Jaune nod and continue attacking as he tries to find an opening in his adopted father's defense which wasn't easy consider he's an experience Huntsman with a semblance that makes his body stronger than steel and glowing like lizard-like scales. Jaune carefully watch Owen's movements quickly noticing a small opening and thrust his sword to that spot but Owen reacted faster and knock the small sword out of Jaune's hands.

"Almost got me there, Jaune, you're definitely getting better at analyzing the movements and thinking a bit faster during battle." Owen complimented on Jaune's progress.

"You think so? I just saw how your right side of the torso was open when your raise your arm a little." Jaune explained.

"And that show how fast your eyes can track the body movements of others, no doubt you're quick thinking will make you a great Huntsman." Owen stated.

"You really think so?" Jaune asked smiling.

"I know so, my son." Owen smiled back.

"Owen! Jaune! Dinner is ready!" Cattleya called out from the house.

Owen and Jaune decided to take a break from training as their stomachs growl for food, they enter the house and are greet by a small 2-year-old baby boy crawling up to Jaune then sit on his butt reaching his little hands to Jaune.

"Jauny!" The baby boy said cutely.

"Hey Rana, did you miss me?" Jaune asked picking up his baby brother in his arms as the baby boy named Rana giggles.

"Rana has been a little worry that you weren't in the house." Cattleya mentioned.

"Aw, don't worry, I'm always going to be with you, no matter what." Jaune promised as he lets Rana play with his fingers.

It's been two years since Rana was born, when the parents told Jaune the news about becoming an older he was thrilled though became worry if the baby was gonna be a girl because he had to already deal with seven sisters before the incident with the murder and Grimm attack, but luckily for the young Arc-Slayer (Owen and Cattleya decided to let Jaune keep his family while combining their family name to his) the baby turned out to be a boy naming him Rana. It was a bit difficult at first considering Owen and Cattleya were paying a little more attention to the new baby, but Jaune learn to accept that and help out take care of Rana when his parents were a little tired. The brothers have gotten along for the past two years and sometimes Jaune would play with Rana involving stuff animals or finger painting which ends up making a mess, but Jaune cleans up after their playtime is over.

"Here, a little something for all that hard training today." Cattleya served a plate of mac and cheese with little cut pieces of ham and a few broccolis on the side.

"Hmm, this looks great! Thanks, mom." Jaune thanked.

"Let us say grace, thanking the Heavens for this wonderful food." Owen said, the three pray that they'll continue to live a good life while Rana just giggles taking a little of his food into his mouth.

"So, how was training today?" Cattleya asked curious.

"Jaune is doing very well, his swordsmanship is getting a little better and he was able to spot an opening during combat training almost getting a hit on me." Owen answered.

"Oh my, the only ones I know who could land a blow on you during training was with Tai and Qrow. You're growing up so fast and strong too!" Cattleya said.

"Thanks, but I still have a long way to go before I can be a match for dad." Jaune stated, knowing full well how strong Owen is despite only being 10 years old.

"Well, it has been only a year since we started your training and there are things you're still lacking, but I believe you'll be ready by the time you go to Beacon Academy!" Owen smirked.

"I'm still a bit worry about training Jaune at such a young age." Cattleya concerned.

"My mother was worried about me when my father started my training when I was Jaune's age, but everything went well and look at me now!" Owen flexed his muscles of his right arm.

"You mean I'll get huge muscles like you when I'm older?" Jaune asked shock causing Owen to laugh and Cattleya giggling a bit.

"Maybe, if you work hard on the training every day with me." Owen said.

"Cool!" Jaune amazed, imagining himself as an adult with big muscles like his dad and beating up huge Grimm with ease.

"And make sure you eat right too; all Hunters eat their vegetables and other good food to keep their strength if they're going to keep fighting Grimm and other bad people." Cattleya added.

"You know, mom, it's really amazing that you have big muscles too despite being a girl." Jaune commented.

"Is that so, these muscles helped get me through the toughest situations including Giant Grimm." Cattleya bragged.

"Thus, giving her the title, the "Giant Slayer" because of her immense strength." Owen mentioned.

"Ooh!" Jaune and Rana amazed of their mother's feat.

"Oh stop, you… I just took care of a few big Grimm here and there." Cattleya blushed.

"And we met on the first day of Beacon, so Jaune I know you'll find yourself a good team in Beacon as well as making new friends." Owen believed.

"That would be fun, and I can't wait to see what the school is like in person." Jaune excited before eating his dinner.

"You know, Cattleya, I think I remember how our first met went." Owen grinned with a raise eyebrow.

"Owen, please, it's too embarrassing." Cattleya begged giggling.

"How did you too meet?" Jaune asked curious.

"Well, we arrived at Beacon for the initiation and I felt something was between my teeth and the first person I asked about that was your mother." Owen explained.

"It was weird and gross that he just asked me about his teeth, I pushed him so hard that he crashed into a wall." Cattleya laughed.

"Wow, I guess first impressions are important." Jaune surprised.

"Indeed, they are, but it's also important to never be afraid to be yourself around others and continue keeping your spirit strong." Owen advised, Jaune nod.

After dinner, Jaune went up to his room to have a little private time like reading his favorite comic books and watching some of his favorite cartoon show on his own TV, then later he went to sleep after saying goodnight to the parents and Rana and brush his teeth before sleeping on his bed.

"I can't believe you told Jaune about how we met, it was embarrassing that I didn't want him to know." Cattleya said angry a little as she and Owen are laying on the bed.

"Sorry, but I think Jaune would still think you're cool either way." Owen laughed a bit.

"Well then, I guess it's alright to tell him about the time you almost blew out two classrooms during a chemical mix up in science class." Cattleya smirked and Owen went pale.

"No, please! I nearly got expelled because of that!" Owen begged causing Cattleya to laugh.

"I don't think I ever remember a time when we would laugh about our past, but it feels good looking back at our younger days and seeing how we turned out now." Cattleya pointed out.

"Yeah, we certainly come a long way to where we are now, and we've become parents too." Owen said.

"…Hey, are we going to visit Tai soon?" Cattleya asked a little sad.

"Maybe, why?" Owen asked back.

"Well, it's been over four years since we heard the bad news about Summer's death, and I'm worry about Tai." Cattleya answered.

"Yeah, he's been depress for some time and we do visit him from time to time, even bringing Jaune to play with Yang and Ruby. I'm sure he's fine, just having a hard time to move on." Owen stated.

"Summer was a good friend; she was like a sister to me." Cattleya said.

"She always did have the good influence on everyone, even Raven until she betrayed everyone joining the tribe over a new peaceful life." Owen angered that Raven had abandoned Tai and her daughter, secretly swearing to kill her if he ever cross paths with her one of these days.

"It's because of those people and their "Mistress" doing, they killed her because of her silver eyes." Cattleya clenched her fist.

"Don't worry, Summer's spirit will live on in her daughters and I'm sure Jaune will be there for them too." Owen assured.

"I just hope nothing bad happens." Cattleya wished.

"You worry too much, my love, we Hunters are strong, and the legacy of Hunters will grow stronger through each generation and I believe Jaune's generation will bring peace to Remnant." Owen believed proudly.

"Well, then I better start making the armor I had in mind for him first thing in the morning." Cattleya excited as she wishes she could go to the blacksmith room right now.

"I'm looking forward to seeing that." Owen said before the married couple kiss each other goodnight.

**(Two Months Later)**

"Are you sure you found him?" Owen asked Ozpin over the Scroll.

"_Yes, we found the man who was responsible for killing Jaune's parents in Vacuo." _Ozpin answered.

"Okay, I'm going after the bastard right now." Owen said with a slight angry tone.

"_Wait, Owen, we don't even know if he's alone this time and this could be dangerous even for you." _Ozpin warned.

"I have to face this scorpion man, Ozpin. I made a promise to hunt him down and avenge Nichole's death by sending this bastard straight to Hell!" Owen determined.

"_Very well but be sure to that you're prepared to face this man and look out for any others who might be with him… like Hazel." _Ozpin mentioned.

"He still hates you for what happened with his sister, huh?" Owen sighed.

"_His anger and the lost of his sister may have brought him to "Her" side, just be careful and come back to your family safely." _Ozpin begged.

"I will, and goodbye, Ozpin." Owen hanged up the Scroll.

"So, you're going after the murder of the Arc parents." Cattleya said walking up to him.

"And I have a feeling I may not come back from this, in case that happens watch over the boys." Owen said as he brought his wife in a hug as she returns the embrace.

"I love you, Owen." Cattleya said.

"I love you too, Cattleya." Owen said before the two share a kiss that as well be their last.

The scene changes to Owen standing right outside the front door kneeling down to Jaune's eyes level while Cattleya is behind Jaune with Rana in her arms.

"Now remember, Jaune, while I'm gone, you're the man of the house and continue your training to become strong to protect your mother and little brother." Owen reminded his adopted son.

"Got it, dad!" Jaune nodded.

"Just remember, be strong and never give up even when things are at their darkest hour. Can you promise me that?" Owen asked.

"Yeah, I promise!" Jaune determined.

"Good." Owen nodded before standing up and turns around walking away from the house.

After a few more steps, Owen stop himself and turns around seeing his family waving at him though he can also see the worry-sadness in Cattleya's eyes as he kept a strong bright smile on his face not wanting her or Jaune to worry about.

Even though he knew that he may never come back to that house ever again.

**(7 Years Later)**

"Jaune, are you almost done in there?" Cattleya called out.

"Yeah, just checking myself in the new armor you made me, mom." Jaune responded before running down the stairs revealing himself.

Jaune has gotten tall over the past seven years about 6'1 foot, his body is also quite toned, having strong muscles in his arms, shoulders and upper chest thanks to all the training he's been through. He wears a black hoodie and a pure white chest plate covering a bit more of his upper abdomen trimmed with gold lining and similarly colored bracers. Additionally, he wears black gloves with gold-colored metal armor plates over his fingers. He wears dark brown laced boots and a single brown belt with a pouch included worn around his waist.

"Oh, you look wonderful, Jaune!" Cattleya complimented making Jaune blush.

"Thanks." Jaune chuckled.

"Wow, you look so cool, big brother!" Rana amazed, he's currently 9 years old. He wears a purple shirt with black shorts, purple and white triangle pattern headband, and a turquoise bead necklace.

"Thanks, Rana, let's hope this will get through Beacon's initiation." Jaune hoped.

"I think you're worry too much, just be strong in both body and spirit and never give up." Cattleya advised.

"Yeah, just like dad said." Jaune looked over at the picture of his dad, Owen Slayer.

It's been seven years since Owen left on a Huntsman mission and never came back, he died on that during while saving some people from Grimm though that's what Cattleya told him for her knew the truth, Owen fought the scorpion man who killed Jaune's previous parents and got killed while he did save some people from an incoming Grimm attack. Giving his life to save others is the life of a Hunter and Owen was remembered as one of the strongest Huntsman in the world.

"I'm sure your father would be so proud of you following our footsteps, just try not to get overconfident and make some friends too." Cattleya advised as she help adjust the chest-plate.

"Besides Yang and Ruby?" Jaune asked.

"Yes, I'm still surprise that Ozpin actually let Ruby go to Beacon two years early, I just hope he knows what he's doing." Cattleya concerned.

"I'm sure she'll be fine, she has me and Yang though I also hope she'll make some new friends too consider her obese with weapons." Jaune pointed out.

"Alright, now let's get you to the Bullhead." Cattleya said as the three made their way outside with Jaune carrying his luggage.

**(Bullhead Airport)**

"Make sure to sharp the sword at least once a week, don't want to make any small dents." Cattleya said.

"I know, I just wish my other parents would see me now carrying on the Arc family sword with me." Jaune said feeling a little nervous.

"With a few upgrades on the shield by yours truly, now off you go." Cattleya kissed Jaune on the cheek and hug his head to her breasts.

"Bye, mom." Jaune said and felt Rana hugging his waist.

"Don't forget to write." Rana reminded him.

"I won't, bye!" Jaune said as he walks inside the Bullhead and wave at his family goodbye one last time before the hatch closed.

Cattleya and Rana watch the Bullhead fly off toward Beacon Academy.

"Okay, now let's go back ourselves ready." Cattleya said.

"Man, Jaune didn't suspect a thing, he's gonna be so surprise after the initiation tomorrow!" Rana excited.

"Oh yes, I'm sure he won't mind seeing his mother soon than expected." Cattleya winked.

* * *

**KO a new chapter is done and hope you all enjoy it!**

**Alright, I hope you all enjoy the time Jaune had with Owen and Cattleya and his new little brother Rana as he is now on his way to Beacon Academy to fulfill his dream of becoming a strong Huntsman like his two fathers: one his blood father and the other Owen. It looks like Cattleya has something in store for Jaune after the initiation that he may like it or feel embarrass about it, either way it's gonna be cool!**

**I've decided to make Jaune's armor like in volume 4 including the upgraded sword part, I got the idea from one of the comments asking about that and I think it would suit Jaune better consider he was trained by Owen and Cattleya over the years. And yes, he does know Yang and Ruby as he visits them sometime on Patch.**

**KO comment, favorite, and follow through of how this story will go!**


	4. Chapter 4

**First Step on Beacon Academy Ground**

The Bullhead carrying the new first-year students land on the port and the young trainees step out getting a good view of their new school up close, including one such as Jaune Arc, looking at the school being amazes of the place.

"Wow, mom told me it would be big at first glance and now I see it." Jaune complimented.

"You can say that again, Vomit boy." A girl agreed.

"Seriously, Yang, are you ever going to let that nickname go?" Jaune asked, groaning of the nickname his childhood friend gave him.

"Only if you get only you motion sickness." Yang chuckled.

Yang is a fair-skinned young woman with lilac eyes and bright golden hair that fades to pale gold at the tips with a cowlick sticking out at the top. She wears a tan jacket that bears her midriff, with golden brown piping and short, puffy sleeves with black cuffs that feature two gold buttons. Underneath this, she wears a low-cut yellow crop top with her emblem on the left breast in black. She also wears a brown belt covered by a pleated brown piece of material reaching from hip to hip around the back of her waist, with her emblem emblazoned on the right-most pleat in gold. Underneath this is a long, white, asymmetrical piece of material reaching to her knee on the right side, as well as a pair of black mini shorts. She wears a pair of brown, knee-high boots, and orange over-the-knee socks, with the right sock pushed down just below the knee. A gray bandanna is tied around her left knee. An orange infinity scarf and black fingerless gloves complete her outfit. Breasts sizes: GG-cup.

"If you're still mad about that time with your shoes, I already apologized for that and got you new ones too." Jaune reminded her.

"I know, I just couldn't help but see a mighty warrior fallen prey to the 'motion' of his body!" Yang punned.

"I swear, your puns aren't getting any better than this." Jaune sighed.

"You can say that again." A girl concurred.

"It's still amazing you got into Beacon two years earlier, Ruby." Jaune complimented on his second childhood friend's achievement.

"I told you, it wasn't that much of a big deal." Ruby blushed.

Ruby is a fair-skinned young girl with silver eyes and neck-length black hair with red tips. She wears a black long-sleeved dress with a high collar and red trim on the sleeves, over which is a black waist cincher with red lacing up the front. The skirt of her dress has red trim and red lining. She also wears a pair of thick black stockings and black combat boots with red laces, red trims around the top, and red soles. Her outfit is topped by a red hooded cloak fastened to her shoulders by cross-shaped pins. Her emblem appears as a large silver buckle on her wide black belt, which is slung around her hips on an angle. Attached to her belt are a pouch and a row of bullets. Breasts sizes: D-cup.

"How can it not be a big deal? You manage to stop Roman Torchwick from robbing a little Dust shop and he's known for being a dangerous thief." Jaune stated.

"Yeah, but he got nothing on what my baby sis is capable of!" Yang supported.

"Guys, I appreciate the confident, but I just want to be treated on equal footing with everyone else." Ruby said.

"Look, I know things are going to be different since we can't see the rest of your friends back in Signal, but you still got me, and I promise we're going to make lots of new friends." Jaune declared raising his sword up in the air.

"At least there's one positive thing I'll be looking forward to." Ruby said.

"Well, I'm going meet up with some of my friends, I'll catch you guys at the gathering." Yang walked away catching up a few people she knows.

"We still got time before the speech, want to go look around a little?" Jaune suggested.

"Sure." Ruby nodded.

The two started walking together hoping to get a good closeup view of Beacon Academy and to see there are any good spots to hang out if they ever free time.

But the walk was short live when Ruby felt her foot bump into something, and it drop to the ground.

"What are you doing?!" A girl asked.

"Uh, sorry! I wasn't looking where I was going." Ruby apologized.

"I should have! Do you have any idea of the damage you could have caused?" The girl angered as she picks up her glass jars and suitcase.

"Okay, let just calm down please. I'm Jaune Arc, and this is my friend Ruby Rose." Jaune introduced himself and Ruby.

"At least you have some manners, my name is Weiss Schnee and you two better remember that." Weiss introduced herself while shaking the red Dust jar and that pours out into a little mist toward Ruby.

Weiss is a pale-skinned young woman with pale blue eyes and long white hair that is often pulled back into an off-center ponytail or braid on the right side and pinned with a silver, icicle-shaped tiara. A scar runs vertically down her left eye and face. She wears a thigh-length strapless dress with a faint color gradation from white to pale blue at the hem. A small piece of black lace sits in the front of her neckline and the hem of the dress is scalloped and stitched to resemble snowflakes, with layers of white tulle under the skirt. Over this, she wears a bell-sleeved bolero with the same color gradation as her dress from shoulder to wrist, lined in red and with a ruffled collar. On the back is a snowflake symbol. She also wears a small apple pendant on a silver chain and thin, rectangular silver earrings. Her boots are white, wedged heeled and higher at the back than the front. They have a small silver decoration across the top of the foot and are lined in red. A thin white sash is tied around her waist with a pouch attached to the back. Breasts sizes: B-cup.

"You're lucky none of them are broken otherwise I wouldn't be prepare to get into this school." Weiss complained.

"Again, we are really sorry about that. Right, Ruby?" Jaune asked.

However, Ruby didn't answer Jaune's question of apologizing to Weiss as she suddenly sneeze from the Dust cloud, which erupts into a full-blown explosion of flame, snowflakes, and electricity right onto Weiss and little on Jaune too.

One bottle roll across the ground until it stops a foot of a girl with a black bow who picks it up and saw the commotion over there.

"Unbelievable! This is exactly the kind of thing I was talking about!" Weiss angered.

"I'm really, really sorry!" Ruby apologized again.

"Ugh, you complete dolt! What are you even doing here? Aren't you a little young to be attending Beacon?" Weiss asked.

"Hey, Ruby earned her place to be here and she worked really hard too." Jaune defended.

"Oh really, then I guess all that hard work must've damage her brain along the way." Weiss mocked.

"At least I don't act like a spoiled Princess!" Ruby talked back.

"It's heiress, actually." The black bow girl said walking up to them.

This girl is a fair-skinned young woman with wavy black hair and amber eyes. She wears a black buttoned vest with coattails and a single silver button on the front. Underneath this is a white, sleeveless, high necked, crop undershirt and white shorts with a zipper on the front of each leg. She also wears black low-heeled boots and full stockings with a color gradation of black to purple at her ankles. Her emblem is visible on the outside of both thighs just below her shorts in white. On her left arm is a black detached sleeve with a silver cuff around her bicep, and black ribbons are wrapped around both forearms. A small, loose, black scarf is wrapped around her neck, and a gray magnetic backpack is strapped to her back, hidden by her hair. She keeps her weapon attached to the magnetic backpack. She wears purple eyeshadow in Catseye style. Breasts sizes: F-cup.

"Weiss Schnee, heiress to the Schnee Dust Company, one of the largest producers of energy propellant in the world." She revealed who Weiss is.

"Finally! Some recognition!" Weiss smiled smuggling.

"The same company infamous for its controversial labor forces and questionable business partners." The black bow girl added.

This got Weiss upset that she couldn't think of any words to talk back on that comment, even though deep down she might right about that, she just grabs the bottle and her walk away with her suitcase.

"I promise I'll make this up to you!" Ruby called out.

"Hey, thanks for the help. I'm Jaune Arc, that girl with me is Ruby Rose." Jaune thanked.

"Blake Belladonna." Blake revealed her name and walk away.

"Great, welcome to Beacon." Ruby sighed.

"Hey, don't worry about Weiss, let just focus on getting into Beacon and worry about her later." Jaune stated.

"I guess…" Ruby said.

Jaune and Ruby walk around a little longer before heading to the auditorium where all the other new students are gathered, then the blonde knight bump into someone.

"Sorry." Jaune apologized.

"It's fine, I should be looking where I was going." A girl reassured.

"Guess that's one way to meet new people you never met before." Jaune said, scratching the back of his head.

"You… don't know or even hear of me?" She asked surprise.

"No, should I know you?" Jaune confused.

"(He really doesn't know me, yes! This is my chance to make a new friend!)" The girl cheered.

"It's nothing, I'm Pyrrha Nikos. Hello!" Pyrrha introduced herself.

Pyrrha has red hair in a waist-length ponytail, curled slightly into a loose ringlet. She also wears light-green eyeshadow around the far upper corners of her green eyes. She is quite muscular compared to most of the other girls and similar height to Jaune. She wears a brown overbust corset with a vertical strip of lighter brown in the center. Additionally, Pyrrha wears an elastic, black, A-line mini skirt, and brown opera-length gloves on both arms. She has a red ankle-length sash that wrapped around her skirt. As for accessories, there is a small circular bronze plate on her right hip opposite two pouches with both connected to a belt. The plate bears her emblem. Underneath her hair, she always wore a brown circlet adorned with a pair of small, green, teardrop-shaped emeralds on thin chains. She also sported a large bronze gorget around her neck and a bronze bracelet on the upper half of her left arm. She also wears armor: elaborate bronze greaves that started below her mid-thigh before continuing downwards into her boots as well as a pair of cuisses that began mid-thigh and ended slightly above her knees. She also equipped with a bronze bracer capable connecting her shield and spear. Her high-heeled boots are brown with bronze trim, matching her skirt and sleeves and reaching up to mid-calf. Breasts sizes: G-cup.

"Nice to meet you, Pyrrha. I'm Jaune Arc." Jaune introduced himself.

"Hi, I'm Ruby Rose." Ruby greeted.

"Nice to meet you both." Pyrrha smiled.

"Hey Ruby, Jaune, I saved you a spot." Yang called out.

"Oh, that's my sister. We should get going." Ruby said.

"You want to join us? I'm sure Yang wouldn't mind having a new friend too." Jaune asked.

"That' sounds lovely." Pyrrha nodded and they walk to Ruby and Yang.

"How's your first day going, little sister?" Yang asked.

"You mean since you ditched me, and I exploded?" Ruby glared.

"Yikes! Meltdown already?" Yang wondered.

"No, Ruby really did explode because she squeezed on some Dust." Jaune vouched.

"Oh my, nobody was hurt, right?" Pyrrha concerned.

"No, but it was still bad. I tripped over some crabby girl's luggage, and then she yelled at me, and then I sneezed, and then I exploded, and then she yelled at me again, and I felt really, really bad, and I just wanted her to stop yelling at me!" Ruby explained what happened unknowing that Weiss is right behind her.

"You!" Weiss said spooking Ruby.

"Oh, God, it's happening again!" Ruby jumped into Yang's arms.

"You're lucky we weren't blown off the side of the cliff!" Weiss pointed out.

"Oh my God, you really exploded." Yang deadpanned.

"What? You didn't believe us?" Jaune gasped.

"It was an accident." Ruby said jumping out of Yang's arms, then Weiss holds up a pamphlet to her face.

"The Schnee Dust Company is not responsible for any injuries or damages sustained while operating a Schnee Dust Company product. Although not mandatory, the Schnee Family highly encourages their customers to read and familiarize themselves with this easy to follow guide to Dust applications and practices in the field." Weiss said in a fast, high-pitch speech that Ruby and the others could barely keep it.

"You really wanna start making things up to me?" Weiss asked.

"Absolutely." Ruby answered.

"Read this, and don't ever speak to me again." Weiss handed Ruby the pamphlet.

"Look, uh, it sounds like you two just got off on the wrong foot. Why don't you start over and try to be friends, okay?" Yang suggested.

"Yeah, like we could hang out going shopping for school supplies." Ruby exclaimed.

"Yeah! And we can paint our nails and try on clothes and talk about cute boys, like tall, blond, and scraggly over there!" Weiss pointed her thumb to Jaune in a mocking tone.

"Okay, now I know you were just making fun of me." Jaune huffed.

"Exactly." Weiss said.

"Shush, Headmaster Ozpin is about to speak." Pyrrha pointed at the stage.

Ozpin looks like a middle-aged man with tousled silver hair and thin brown eyes. He wears shaded glass spectacles and a small, purple, cross-shaped pin on the cowl around his neck. His outfit mainly consists of an unzipped black suit over a dark green, buttoned vest and green shirt. He also wears black trouser shoes and long, dark-green pants. He also carries a cane in his hand.

"I'll... keep this brief." Ozpin said into the microphone.

"You have traveled here today in search of knowledge, to hone your craft and acquire new skills, and when you have finished, you plan to dedicate your life to the protection of the people. But I look amongst you, and all I see is wasted energy, in need of purpose, direction. You assume knowledge will free you of this, but your time at this school will prove that knowledge can only carry you so far. It is up to you to take the first step." Ozpin said and walk away from the microphone.

"Hey, isn't she the woman from the hologram on the Bullhead?" Jaune asked.

"Yeah, I think her name is Glynda Goodwitch." Yang recalled.

Glynda appears to be a middle-aged woman that has very light-blonde hair tied back in a bun with a curl hanging down the right side of her face. Her eyes are bright green and she wears thin ovular glasses. She has dangling teal earrings that match the hanging pendant on her collar. She wears a white long-sleeved, pleated top that has a wide keyhole neckline and gauntlet cuffs that flare in pleats at the wrist. Her lower body is covered by a black high-waisted pencil skirt with bronze buttons and black-brown stockings. She wears black boots with bronze heels and a cape that is purple inside and black on the outside. The cut of the cape is stylized to end in flames and arrows, with a row of diamond-shaped bronze beads on the back. Above this line of beads appears an emblem of a tiara that is her personal symbol. Breasts sizes: I-cup.

"You will gather in the ballroom tonight; tomorrow, your initiation begins. Be ready. You are dismissed." Glynda informed and walk off the stage following Ozpin.

"Wow, mom was right about him being mysterious and all." Jaune remembered what his mom, Cattleya, told him.

"Yeah, he seemed kind of... off." Yang said, not sure what to say about it.

"It's almost like he wasn't even there." Ruby commented.

"Even so, I believe he is saying that we all have a long road ahead of us and it'll be much harder than what we been through so far." Pyrrha stated.

"Couldn't agree with you more, Pyrrha." Weiss nodded.

"Huh, I don't remember her saying her name out loud." Jaune surprised that Weiss already knew Pyrrha's name.

"Of course, I know her name. Everyone has heard of Pyrrha Nikos, her graduated top of her class at Sanctum!" Weiss bragged.

"Never heard of it." Jaune said.

"She's won the Mistral Region Tournaments four years in a row! A new record!" Weiss mentioned.

"The what?" Jaune asked.

"She's on the front of every Pumpkin Pete's Marshmallow Flakes box!" Weiss waved her arms in anger.

"That's you?! But they only do that for star athletes and cartoon characters!" Jaune gasped.

"Yeah, it was pretty cool. Sadly, the cereal isn't very good for you." Pyrrha said.

"Has this fool not watch TV?" Weiss asked Ruby.

"He has, just cartoons and anime, not a big fan of the News." Ruby answered honestly.

"Well, that doesn't really matter who you are. The important thing is we're friends and will do our best here!" Jaune declared.

"I agree, want to hang out?" Pyrrha offered.

"Sure." Jaune accepted and they walk together leaving a shock Weiss.

"Jaune is really good at making new friends." Ruby smiled.

* * *

**KO a new chapter is done and hope you all enjoy it!**

**Jaune and the Yellow-Red Sisters have arrived at Beacon Academy already meeting a few new people including meeting Pyrrha Nikos herself, though Jaune doesn't think of her as a celebrity just as she hoped when coming here. Now everyone will have to be prepare for the big initiation and hopefully they will pass in order to get into the school.**

**KO comment, favorite, and follow through of how this story will go!**


End file.
